Endless Hawaiian Melody
by Amber Treelights
Summary: MY SEQUEL TO THE 'Angel' EPISODE! Stitch is sad that Angel is gone with Gantu and 625. But when an experiment crashlands on Earth that Stitch remembers from a long time ago, the problem about Angel fades away. R&R!
1. A Long Lost Experiment

Howdy!!! This is my fic about Stitch!! I know he's not in most of my fics, but I do love him!! He is just so adorable!!! And I decided to write a fic about him!! I hope you like it!!

Now, I present to you…=drum roll= … 'Endless Hawaiian Melody'!!!

Enjoy!!

Chapter 1: A Long Lost Experiment

* * *

Lilo was looking through Jumba's computer at all the experiment files. As she looked through and searched all the numbers, she realized something very weird.

"Jumba?" she asked.

"Yes, little girl?"

"Something's wrong with your computer."

"What are you talking?"

Jumba got up and walked beside Lilo. He looked at the computer screen. Lilo looked up at him.

"The numbers just skip from 386 to 388. Where's 387?" Lilo asked him.

Jumba looked confused for a minute but then remembered.

"Ah, yes, 387. 387 is gone." He said.

"What do you mean 'gone'?"

"387 just disappeared one day. I do not know what happened to 387."

"Well…can we find him?"

Jumba laughed. "387 is female, little girl."

"Oh…well, can we find _her_?"

"It's not that simple, little girl. 387 disappeared when I was still on Turo."

"What was her primary function?"

"If I am remembering correctly, 387 was able to reflect sunlight with her eyes and help plants grow with the solar energy."

"That's cool! I wish we could find her…"

==========

On a far away planet called Qyrtza, an experiment sat in the forest and watched the sun. She wondered about Jumba. Where was he now?

The lab had been attacked once and she had escaped. The others had all hidden, but she was too late. They had tried to get her, but she had found a ship and flew away.

======

[a/n: Reflection of the lab attack.]

"I heard something over here."

387 gasped and tried to hide behind a desk chair in the lab. The chair was moved and 387 saw the face of an invader. She yelped and ran as fast as she could to a door. She pushed it open and ran inside. There was a ship. It was dark blue. She ran to it and jumped inside. The invaders followed her. She tried to start the ship. The ship started and she drove off into space.

The invaders were hot on her trail. They shot at her from their ship. She quickly activated the hyper-drive and dove into the dark night of outer space.

=======

[a/n: Now, back the present time.]

Now, 387 sat there still wondering about her creator. He had been nice to her. He had treated her like a daughter. She missed him. She remembered leaving after he had made experiment 626. 626 had been evil. She did look a lot like him, though.

387 was a tropical pink color with white on her stomach, chest, eye patches, and under her chin. She had the bat-like ears he had, except her ears were a little larger than his. And she had a slightly long tail. The inside of her ears were light lavender. Her nose and claws were dark violet and her eyes were dark blue-green. She also had four arms, back spines, and antennae that were slightly longer than 626's. Her antennae and back spines were also tipped dark violet.

387 did still have the ship that she had crashed on Qyrtza, but it had gotten damaged in the landing.

"I need to fix the ship." She said to herself. "Then there's a chance that I could find Jumba again."

She got up and walked to the forest she'd made and unburied the ship.

"It might take me a while to fix the ship, but at least I might be able to find Jumba." She thought aloud.

387 looked at the damaged ship. She would start fixing it tonight and then whenever she finished, she'd set out to find Jumba. She crawled inside and looked around at the ruins. She probably couldn't fix it, but she would sure try. If fixing it might get her to Jumba, then that's what she'd do.

"Now, what should I do first?" she asked herself.

Maybe the ship had a repair kit.

387 opened a hatch inside the ruined ship and looked around for a repair kit. She couldn't find one, so she looked around in another hatch that was on the ceiling of the ship. When she opened the ceiling hatch, something fell down on the seat of the ship. 387 opened it and saw repairing utensils! Now, she could fix the ship…well, try to fix the ship.

=======

It had been about 4 hours. 387 climbed out of the ship. Her tropical pink and white fur was stained with sooty markings. She coughed and sat down to rest as she looked at the slightly fixed ship.

"I guess it's as fixed as it'll ever be." She thought aloud. "Now, let's see if I can start it."

387 got up and went back inside the ship. She tried to start the ship. It wouldn't start.

"Oh, great!"

She sighed in frustration and dropped her head on the dash. All of a sudden, the ship started up. She raised her head and looked in amazement.

"Wow," she commented and then laughed.

She drove the ship into the air and started to fly off.

After a few hours, she spotted a planet. It was mostly blue with green markings on it. There was also some white around it.

"Computer, what planet it that?" she asked the ship computer.

"The planet is called E-arth." The computer responded.

[a/n: Yes, the computer pronounced it like the pink alien in 'Lilo and Stitch'.]

"Well then, E-arth, here I come!" 387 said and activated the hyper-drive.

* * *

Short for a first chapter, huh? Well, I'm sorry to say, but I think all the chapters will be about this long. (4 or 5 pages on Microsoft Word) R&R!!!!!!!


	2. An Old Friend

Here's chapter 2!!!! I'm glad ya'll thought the first chapter was good!! Well, I'll let you read chapter 2 now!! Oh, and one more thing- I know you guys like Stitch with Angel…well…I don't. Angel was very cruel to him in the episode…well, except the end, but still. She played him until the end of the episode. Besides, I like Angel with Kixx. Lol

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: An Old Friend

* * *

Lilo and Stitch sat on the beach making a sand castle.

"Stitch, did you know any other experiment when you were on Turo? I mean, not counting your cousins. I mean, did you just know any before you came to Earth?"

Stitch thought about the question. "Ih," he answered after a few moments.

"Who?"

"387," he said.

"Hey, isn't that the lost experiment?"

"Ih, I wish I knew where she was."

Stitch's English was a lot better now. He still talked in the broken sentences and words every now and then, but mostly he used good English.

"C'mon, Stitch. Let's go home." Lilo said.

"Ih,"

They got up and dragged their surf boards along with them. When they started walking away, they heard something. Stitch's ears shot up.

"What was that?" Lilo asked.

"Let's go see!" Stitch grabbed Lilo's hand and they ran up to a small cliff and looked out into the sunset.

A light came crashing down into the ocean.

"That's what I saw when I saw a falling star!" Lilo exclaimed.

"Naga, I think that was a space ship." Stitch said.

Lilo gasped. "Can we go see?!"

"Ih," Stitch grabbed her hand again and they ran down to the ocean where the ship crashed.

"Let's go surfing." Stitch joked.

Lilo smiled. They got the surf board and rode out to where the crash was.

"I think I might need to go see, since you can't swim." Lilo told Stitch.

"Ih," Stitch agreed. "But if you sink, I'll come after you."

Lilo smiled and hugged Stitch. "Ok,"

Lilo jumped in the water and swam under holding her breath. She saw the ship and swam to it. Lilo looked inside the window and saw a pink and white creature. She tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open.

Lilo came back to the surface.

"Stitch, I can't get the ship door open." She said.

Stitch jumped into the water with her. Lilo climbed back on the surf board and held Stitch's paw as he used his three other arms to swim toward the ship.

Stitch busted open the door and pulled the pink and white creature out of the ship. He surfaced and Lilo helped him climb back on the board with the creature. Lilo looked at the creature.

"Who is that?" asked Lilo.

Stitch just stared in amazement at the creature.

"Stitch…?"

"…387." He said at last.

"You mean, that's the lost experiment?! We found her!?"

"Ih," Stitch said happily.

"Let's show Jumba!" Lilo said.

"Ih,"

Stitch and Lilo drove the board across the waves and rode on the shore. They got off the board. Stitch picked up 387 and carried her with them.

When they got home, Lilo knocked on the door. Nani answered it.

"I was so worried about you! I almost called 911! Lilo, why didn't you come home at the time I told you to?" Nani asked.

"But, Nani, me and Stitch found another experiment. She's the one Jumba thought was lost forever!" Lilo said.

Nani sighed. "Lilo, please don't bring anymore experiments to the house! I've told you that like 100 times, but you still never listen to me! It's like I'm talking to a wall!"

"But 387 is important!" Lilo argued.

"I don't care, Lilo. Look, I know how much you care about these experiments, and I'm sorry I have to be so strict about it, but those experiments can be so much trouble sometimes."

"But Jumba thinks 387 is gone! Just let Jumba see her!"

"Alright, but remember, no-more-…"

Stitch walked up beside Lilo. Nani's face softened when she saw the unconscious 387. 387 was so cute and innocent-looking. She looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly.

"…Experiments," Nani finished quietly.

"I know, isn't she cute?" Lilo said.

Nani smiled slightly. "I guess she can stay until she gets better. But then you two have to do that one true place thing with her too."

"Yay!" Lilo yelled happily.

They brought her inside and laid her down on Lilo's bed.

"We'll have to name her when she gets better." Lilo said.

"Ih," Stitch answered.

"But for right now, let's let her rest."

"Ih,"

Lilo and Stitch left the room quietly.

* * *

I hope that chapter was good! If it sounded like someone else's story, I didn't mean for it to!! This is my fic, and it's not gonna be a thing like any others! Well, R&R!! PS: Sorry this chapter is short.


	3. Hello, Stitch

Well, here's chapter 3!! I hope this fic is getting better! Lol

Anyway, I'll start writing the chapter now. Lol

Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Hello, Stitch.

* * *

387 woke up. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. '_Where am I?' _she thought.

"Aloha," she heard someone say.

387 looked around and saw a little girl about 6 or 7 years old smiling at her. She had long straight black hair and a red dress with white palm leaves on it.

387 backed away a little in fright.

"It's ok, 387, I won't hurt you." The girl said.

'_How does she know who I am?' _387 wondered.

"Jumba will be glad that you're awake." She said.

'_Jumba!?__ He's here!? Did I find him!?'_

"I'll be right back." The girl ran out of the room.

She came back with Jumba right behind her.

"Here she is, Jumba!" Lilo yelled with delight.

387 saw Jumba and smiled. Jumba picked 387 up.

"Hello, my little lost one. How did you get here?" he asked.

387 hesitated and then told her creator the whole story in Turian. Lilo watched with a confused look. Lilo knew some Turian, but 387 was talking too fast to understand. When 387 finished her story, Jumba nodded a little.

"Ah, so you crashed here. Vell, it is definitely a miracle zat you found us." Jumba said.

387 asked Jumba another question in Turian and looked at Lilo.

"No need to vorry. Zat is Lilo. She vill not harm you."

Lilo smiled at 387. 387 smiled back slightly.

Jumba stroked 387's fur gently. 387 purred.

"Vould you like to meet your other rescuer?" asked Jumba.

387 looked at Jumba. She hesitated, but then nodded. Jumba carried her to the kitchen, where Nani, Stitch, and Pleakley were.

Nani saw 387 and couldn't help but smile. She looked so cute. Even Pleakley, who usually couldn't stand Jumba's evil genius creations, gave 387 a nice look.

"Aloha." Stitch said and smiled.

"Zat means 'hello'." Jumba whispered to 387.

"A…aloha," 387 repeated in a sweet, innocent voice.

Jumba sat 387 down.

"387 crashed down here. I vant all of us to be making her feel at home. She is still not used to zis strange new vorld." Jumba said.

Lilo came behind Jumba and walked around to 387. 387 backed away from her a little.

"387, it is alright. Lilo vill not harm you, zat I am promising." Jumba told her again.

Lilo slowly pet 387's head softly. Stitch came beside Lilo and smiled at 387.

_'626' _387 thought.

"Ok, 626, Little girl, you two stay with 387 and help her feel velcome." Jumba said.

"Ih," Stitch answered.

"Ok," Lilo said.

Jumba picked up 387 and took her to Stitch and Lilo's room. He sat her on the floor.

"Now, 387, you vill be fine. Lilo and 626 are going to show you around. Good bye." Jumba pet her once and left the room.

"Aloha, 387." Lilo said.

387 looked at her and smiled a little. Stitch walked up to 387.

"Hello," he said.

387 smiled at him. "Aloha," she said again, remembering the word.

"Do you remember me?" Stitch asked 387 in Turian.

387 nodded slowly. Stitch smiled.

Lilo decided to start talking. "387, this is our room. My name's Lilo, and this is Stitch." She smiled at 387.

387 looked at Stitch. "I thought you were 626?" she said in Turian.

"I am. Lilo found me and named me Stitch." He told her.

"What happened?" 387 asked.

Stitch sat down on Lilo's bed. 387 sat down beside him. Stitch started telling her the story of how he'd escaped and found Lilo in Turian.

"You're lucky." 387 said. "I need a family."

Lilo smiled at 387. "Don't worry, 387. We're going to find you a home…with a regular family and not with a job owner." Lilo assured her.

387 felt happy knowing she would get a nice family soon.

"But, not tonight, we need to get some sleep." Lilo told her.

Stitch yawned in agreement. Lilo thought for a moment.

"First, do you want us to show you around the room?" Lilo asked.

387 nodded and smiled. "Yes, thank you." She said politely.

"This is my bed." Lilo pointed to the bed 387 and Stitch were sitting on. "And this is Stitch's bed." She pointed to Stitch's bed.

387 looked around the room. She looked up at the ceiling.

"Is there something up there?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Lilo opened the ceiling dorm thing and climbed up. Stitch and 387 followed her.

"This is something Jumba built so we could look at the stars at night. Whenever you feel lonely from being away from Turo, just look out here and see the night stars and planets and stuff." Lilo explained.

387 looked out into the dark night and smiled as the wind brushed her fur.

"It's beautiful." 387 said.

Stitch sighed. "I love to look out here a lot. It helps me when I start to feel a little homesick of Turo."

387 smiled. "I don't think there's anywhere else better than here to be." She said.

Lilo laughed. "Group hug!"

The three hugged as the warm Hawaiian air breezed by making the night feel wonderful.

* * *

How was that? I think it was pretty short, but at least it was good, right? In the next chapter, 387 will get her name!!! R&R!!

Questions:

Frostbite()- You read my stories? I didn't know that. lol Oh, and I'm glad you don't like Stitch and Angel!! I gave 627 a mate. I just need a name for her. She's in my bio if ya wanna read about her. Her number is 295. Thanks for reviewing! Bye!


	4. Hawaiian Music

Here's chapter 4!!!! This is where 387 gets her name!!! Hope ya like it!!!

Mahalo nui ia

Ke Ali iwahine

O lili ulani

O ka Wohi ku

Ka pipio mai o ke anuenue

Na waihooluu a halikeole

E nana na maka i ke ao malama

Mai Hawaii akea i Kauai

O Kal'kaua he inoa

O Ka pua mae ole i ka I'

Ka pua maila i ka mauna

I ke kuahiwi o Mauna kea

Ke'maila i K'lauea

M'lamalama i Wahinekapu

A ka luna o Uw'kahuna

I ka pali kapu o Ka auea

Ea mai ke ali i kia manu

Ua wehi i ka hulu o ka mamo

Ka pua nani a o Hawaii

O Kal'kaua he inoa

O kal kaua he inoa

Ka pua mae ole i ka I'

Ka pua maila i ka mauna

I ke kuahiwi o Mauna kea

Ke'maila i K'laue

M'lamalama i Wahinekapu

A ka luna o Uw'kahuna

I ka pali kapu o Ka auea

Mahalo niu ia

Ke Ali iwahine

O Lili ulani

O ka Wohi ku

Ea mai ke ali i kia manu

Ua wehi i ka hulu o ka mamo

Ka pua nani a o Hawaii

O Kal'kaua he inoa

He Inoa No Kalani Kalakaua Kulele

He Mele No Lilo Mark Keali'i Ho'omalu and Kamehameha Schools Children's Chorus (Lilo and Stitch soundtrack)

Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Hawaiian Music

* * *

387 was starting to feel a lot more comfortable to this new current home. Nani was cooking breakfast. Lilo ran in holding a lei of beautiful yellow and white flowers.

"387, look what me and Stitch made you!" Lilo yelled as she ran to the table.

Lilo put the lei around her neck and smiled. 387 smelled the flowers. They smelled so good. 387 smiled at Lilo.

"Thank you." 387 said.

"Want me to teach you how we say thank you?" asked Lilo.

387 nodded, interested with the Hawaiian language. Lilo smiled.

"We say 'Mahalo'." Lilo told her.

"Mahalo," 387 repeated.

Nani turned around. "Ok, Lilo, go tell the others that breakfast is ready." She said.

"Ok," Lilo agreed and ran off.

"What would you like to eat?" Nani knelt down beside 387 and asked her.

387 didn't really know any human foods. "Um…"

Nani rubbed her head. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. Well, how about you try an omelet or some waffles?" Nani asked.

"I'll try the waffles." 387 answered.

Nani nodded and got out the syrup.

Lilo came back in with Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley right behind her. Stitch sat down beside 387 and smiled at her. 387 smiled back.

Nani set a plate with two waffles in front of 387. "Tell me if you want butter or syrup." Nani told her.

Stitch got some bacon and eggs. He ate it and then licked his plate clean.

Jumba and Pleakley and Nani got egg and ham omelets. And Lilo got waffles, like 387.

387 looked at her plate and picked up a waffle. She bit into it and ate it. It tasted good. She wondered what butter and syrup would taste like.

"Can I try the butter and syrup?" 387 asked.

Nani buttered part of the waffle and put some syrup on it. 387 tasted the syrup and gagged a little. She didn't like the syrup. But when she tasted the butter, she loved it. 387 put only butter on her other waffle.

After she finished eating, 387 smiled. "May I be excused?" she asked nicely.

Nani nodded. "Yes,"

387 got up and took her plate to the sink. "Mahalo," she said and went back to Lilo and Stitch's room.

After Lilo and Stitch finished eating, they went up to the room with 387.

387 was looking at all Lilo's pictures on the wall. One caught her eye. The one with Lilo, Nani, and their parents. She noticed that Lilo had also taped the picture of Stitch on it, but the picture only really consisted of Lilo, Nani, and the two adults with them. 387 cocked her head to the side and looked at the picture in interest.

Stitch and Lilo walked in and saw her looking at it.

"Who are they?" asked 387.

Lilo walked up beside 387 and looked at her.

"They're our parents." Lilo told her.

387's ears raised at Lilo's words. This was the first time Lilo realized that 387's ears were a little larger than Stitch's.

"Where are they?" 387 asked.

Lilo turned away sadly. 387 could tell that Lilo had tears in her eyes. 387's ears drooped again and she realized that she shouldn't have said that.

"What happened?" 387 asked her quietly.

Lilo sat down on the floor, still sad. 387 sat down beside her and looked at her.

"…They were killed…in a car accident." Lilo told her barely over a whisper.

387 gasped silently and her face saddened. "…I'm sorry." 387 said.

Lilo sniffed and hugged 387. "It's ok." She said.

Stitch sat down beside them and hugged them together.

Lilo wiped her eyes and smiled again. "You need a name, 387." She said.

387 smiled. "That would be nice."

387 looked around the room some more and saw a few round black circular things. She walked over to them and picked one up.

"What are these?" she asked.

Lilo went over to her and pulled a record player out from under her bed. Stitch got the records and brought them to Lilo.

"They're called records." Lilo said. "You put them in the record player and they play music."

387 looked at the record in her paws. It said 'Hawaiian Music'.

387 walked over to Lilo and handed her the record. Lilo put the record on the record player. A song started to play. It was called 'He Mele No Lilo'.

Lilo ran into her closet and came back out in her hula outfit. She started to dance gracefully as the music played. 387 watched in amazement.

Stitch smiled at 387 and held out a paw. 387 hesitated, but took his paw and they began to dance to the music. They twirled and danced gracefully like two alien hula dancers. The song ended and 387 smiled at him slightly. Stitch laughed nervously and blushed a little. 387 giggled quietly.

Lilo smiled at them and then her face lit up.

"That's it! I have the perfect name!" Lilo yelled with delight.

387 and Stitch looked at her.

"Do you like the name Mele?" Lilo asked.

387 nodded. She had never heard a prettier name.

"It means 'music' in Hawaiian." Lilo added.

387 smiled. "I love it." she said.

* * *

Was it good? This chapter was kinda longer than any others. Well, in the next chapter they're going to try to find 387 her one true place. Well, bye-bye! R&R, please! : )

Questions:

VOID99- LOL! I bet you think I'm crazy for changing my pen name like every month. Lol.

Evil-Genuis-565- I never said I didn't like Angel. If I did, I didn't mean to. I just said that I didn't like her and Stitch together.

Frostbite()- You can help me with a name for 295!! Just e-mail me or either AIM me. My screen name is wolfamaroq. Try to IM first. I'll be online all night.

Mostextremeprincess- Ok, it may SEEM like her fic, but it's not gonna be anything like her fic. =sigh= I wish Keysha would re-post that fic. It was a great story. One of the first ones I ever read too.


	5. Looking for a Home

Well, here's chapter 5!! I hope you guys like it!! This is when they try to find Mele a home!!!

Oh, and Mele is pronounced 'meh lay'.

Enjoy!

===

There's no place I'd rather be   
Then on my surfboard out at sea   
Lingering in the ocean blue   
And If I had one wish come true   
I'd surf till the sun sets   
Beyond the horizon   
=  
A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi   
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu   
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride   
=  
A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi   
La we mai iko papa he na lu   
Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha   
O ka moana hanupanupa   
Lalala i kala hanahana   
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one   
Helehele mai kakou e   
Hawaiian roller coaster ride   
=  
There's no place I'd rather be   
Than on the seashore dry, wet free   
On golden sand is where I lay   
And if I only had my way   
I'd play til the sun sets   
Beyond the horizon   
=  
Lalala i kala hanahana   
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one   
It's time to try the Hawaiian Roller coaster ride   
=  
Hang loose, hang ten, howzit, shaka shaka   
No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie braddah   
Puttin' in, cuttin' up, cuttin' back, cuttin' out   
Frontside, backside, goofy footed, wipe out   
=  
Let's get jumpin', surf's up and pumpin'   
Coastin' with the motion of the ocean   
Whirlpools swirling, cascading, swirling   
Hawaiian roller coaster ride   
=  
Hawaiian roller   
Hawaiian roller   
Hawaiian roller coaster ride

Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride - Mark Keahli'i Ho'omalu and Kamehameha Schools Children's Chorus (Lilo and Stitch soundtrack)

Chapter 5: Looking for a Home

* * *

Mele was in Lilo and Stitch's room.

"Mele, it's time for lunch!" Lilo called.

Mele's ears twitched a little. She picked up the leis of yellow and white that Stitch and Lilo had made her and placed them around her neck. The fragrant aroma was beautiful. Mele smiled and headed down for lunch.

In the kitchen, Nani was making banana sandwiches. Nani looked at Lilo as she got two pieces of bread.

"Who's Mele?" Nani asked her younger sister.

"Oh, that's the name we gave 387. Isn't it pretty?" Lilo said.

Nani nodded. "Yes, it is a good name."

Mele came in the room. "I'm here." She said.

Lilo smiled. "I see you like your leis."

Mele nodded with a smile. "They're so pretty and fragrant."

Nani put the sandwiches on a big plate and carried them to the table.

"Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, lunch!" Nani said loudly.

Stitch walked briskly in the kitchen on all fours, and then got up on two feet. He had his dog disguise.

"Where are Jumba and Pleakley?" Nani asked him.

"Watching TV." He answered.

"Aren't they hungry?"

"They said they'll eat later."

Nani shrugged. "Ok,"

Stitch sat beside Lilo and Mele and picked up a sandwich. He ate half of it in one bite and then licked his chomps.

"When lunch is over, we'll go out and find your one true place." Lilo told Mele.

Nani nearly dropped her pitcher of tropical punch. "Already?!" she asked shocked.

"Yeah, what's wrong, Nani?" Lilo asked.

"…Nothing," Nani forced a smile.

"…Ok," Lilo said unsure with a kind of confused look.

Mele looked at the sandwich and picked it up. She sniffed it and took a small bite. It was VERY good! Mele ate the rest of it as Nani poured her a glass of tropical punch. When Mele finished her sandwich, she drank out of her glass and found out she had a taste for the tropical punch. It was very good; a mix if coconut, banana, and other tropical fruit flavors.

Lilo finished her sandwich and hopped out of her chair. Stitch did the same.

Lilo looked back at Mele. "When you finish, come outside and we'll look for your one true place."

Mele nodded and drank the rest of her punch. When she finished, she slid off her chair and scampered outside.

Lilo and Stitch were waiting on her.

"Your leis make you look cute enough to hug." Lilo said. "Oh, yeah! You're already cute enough to hug!" Lilo hugged her.

Mele smiled at her. "Where are we going to find my one true place?"

"We're going to see if any families would like to have you. But first, do you want to meet David?" Lilo told her.

"Who's David?" asked Mele.

"He's our friend." Stitch said.

"And he might be Nani's boyfriend one day, but he's still not right now." Lilo added.

"Sure, I'll meet him." Mele said.

Lilo and Stitch took her to the beach to try to find David. David was there waxing his surfboard.

"Hey, David!" called Lilo.

David turned around and saw Lilo, Stitch, and Mele.

"Hey, Lilo; howzit?" David asked.

"We got a new experiment!" Lilo said. "Her name is Mele."

Lilo pointed to Mele. David looked at her and smiled.

"Aloha," Mele said quietly.

"Hey, Mele." said David.

David rubbed her head. Mele purred contently.

"We're trying to find her a home." Stitch informed David.

"Maybe you should try around the neighborhood." David suggested.

"Yeah, well, we just thought you should meet her. We're going to find her home now. Bye, David." Lilo said.

"Aloha," David said and continued waxing his board.

Lilo, Stitch, and Mele left to look around the neighborhood. They got a house and knocked on the door. A girl about Lilo's age with short blackish-brown hair opened the door. It was Yuki; one of the girls in Mertle's gang.

"Hello?" Yuki said with a confused look.

"Aloha, Yuki, do you want a pet?" Lilo asked.

"I already have a cat." Yuki said.

Lilo remembered the gray and white kitten Finder had found for her.

"But don't you want another pet?" Lilo asked trying to convince her.

"My mom said we can only have one pet. And I have one already."

"Oh, ok." Lilo said and her smile changed to a frown.

Mele looked at her. Lilo shook her head to show that Yuki wouldn't be keeping her.

The three left the house and went to another one. This time, a girl with brown fluffy hair answered the door. Teresa, another one of Mertle's friends, was at the door.

"Do you want a puppy?" Lilo asked her.

Teresa shook her head. "I can't have a dog. I'm allergic. I just have a fish."

"Ok," Lilo said glumly and left.

They went to another house. A man with brown hair answered the door.

"Can you have a pet?" Lilo asked.

The man frowned and said 'no'. His daughter already had two dogs and a fish.

The next house Lilo went to was a little girl with dirty blonde hair. Lilo had never met her before.

"Want a dog?" Lilo asked.

The girl smiled. "Hold on." She said and went inside her house.

She came back a few minutes later. "My mom said no." the girl told her sadly.

"Ok, sorry." Lilo said and smiled at her.

"Bye," the girl said and went inside. Lilo left too.

The last house they went to was Mertle's. Lilo hesitated, then knocked on the door. Mertle answered and looked at her.

"What do _you _want, Weirdlo?" Mertle asked.

"Um…do you want a pet?"

"No! I don't want one of your freakish mutts!" Mertle said with a disgusted tone. "Now, go away, or I'm calling the cops!"

Mertle slammed the door in her face. Lilo sighed and they left and went back to the beach.

David saw Mele with them and their sad faces and knew that they didn't find her a home.

Lilo sat down in the sand and started scooping a little up and letting it pour through her fingers. Stitch's ears drooped and he sat down beside her. Mele looked at them with a sad face as her ears drooped too.

"Hey," David walked over and knelt down beside them.

Lilo, Stitch, and Mele looked up at him.

"Remember, there's no better cure for a sour face than a couple of boards and some choice waves." He used that line again.

Just as Lilo smiled and started to get up, Nani came running down to the beach.

"Lilo, I've been looking everywhere for you! You were supposed to be home 30 minutes ago!" Nani said.

"But we couldn't find Mele a home. We didn't know it would take so long." Lilo told her.

"And David was going to let Mele surf with us." Stitch added.

"Would you like to surf too?" David asked Nani.

Nani sighed and smiled slightly. "Ok," she said. "But first I have to go change."

David nodded. Nani left to get on her swim suit.

Mele looked at Stitch. "What's surf?" she asked him.

"We'll show you when Nani gets back." Stitch answered with a smile.

David got another board and started waxing it while they waited for Nani. After about 10 minutes, Nani came back to the beach.

The 5 of them got on the boards. David was on a board with Lilo. Nani was on a board with Stitch and Mele.

"I asked Jumba and Pleakley if they wanted to come, but Pleakley was busy cleaning the house and Jumba was adding new "evil genius improvements" to the microwave." Nani said.

As David and Lilo went out to sea on the board a big wave came. They stood up and surfed as the wave crashed down.

Mele watched in amazement. She had never seen such a amazing sport as surfing. Nani took their board out into the ocean also.

Stitch took Mele's paw and helped her stand on the board. "Now, just be careful and hold my paw and nothing bad will happen." Stitch assured her.

Mele smiled and held Stitch's paw as the wave crashed down and they surfed expertly. As they went high in the air, Mele got a little frightened and hugged Stitch. Stitch smiled at her.

"Don't worry." He said.

As they continued to surf in the cool ocean, the time flew by. It was already almost dusk when Mele finally got the hang of surfing. The even let go of Stitch's paw for a moment and surfed without hugging anyone.

Mele knew one thing: she definitely loved surfing.

As a wave began to crash down, Nani, Mele, and Stitch fell into the ocean.

Nani surfaced and looked around in panic.

"Stitch! Mele!" she yelled.

David and Lilo slid off their board and swam to where Nani was.

"What happened?" asked David.

"Our board flipped, and now I can't find Stitch and Mele!" Nani said.

Just at that second, Stitch surfaced and gasped for breath. He grabbed the edge of a board and tried to climb up, with Mele in his arms.

Nani, David, and Lilo swam over to where he was. Nani took Mele from him and swam to shore. David picked up Stitch and took him to shore also. Lilo expertly rode a wave to shore and ran up to where her family and Mele were.

"Mele?" asked Nani trying to wake her up.

Lilo ran beside Mele. "Mele!" she yelled.

Stitch jumped out of David's arms and ran to where they were. He looked at Mele with fear in his eyes. Mele coughed and slowly woke up.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked quietly.

"You fell in." David said.

Nani scooped up Mele and stood up. "Let's go home." She said.

David got the surfboards and they headed home.

* * *

Well, there ya go! Was it good? This is my longest chapter!! It's nearly 8 pages!!

Well, R&R!!

Questions:

Mona- Oh, I'm sorry, but Angel and Kixx aren't even in this fic. But they will be in my fic 'The Tragic Past of an Angel'.

Bakura Ryou Love- You'll see. :)

Commander R- Yup! I change my pen name a lot. Lol

Evil-Genius-565- :) I'm glad you like Mele!

VOID99- No! I'm not crazy. I'm an idiot. LOL!!!


	6. One True Place

I'm done with chapter 6!!! Man, chapter 5 was long! This chapter might not be that long. I don't know yet. Oh, well, just read it! lol

Enjoy!

Chapter 6: One True Place

* * *

Lilo, Stitch, Nani, and David came inside the house. Nani carried Mele inside Lilo and Stitch's room and laid her on Lilo's bed. Stitch and Lilo ran up next to the bed. Stitch's ears drooped.

"Soka," he said.

Mele looked at him and shook her head.

"It's not your fault, Stitch. You saved me." she told him.

Stitch sat down next to her on the bed.

"Sorry your first surfing trip was a disaster." Stitch said.

"No, it wasn't. I had a great time. Everyday people fall in the water."

Lilo pet Mele on the head. "You're gonna be okay, Mele."

Nani came beside the bed and stroked Mele's fur gently.

"We'll try surfing another day when you get better." She told her.

"Yeah," Lilo agreed.

Nani looked at Lilo and Stitch. "Okay, you two, let's leave and let Mele rest."

Lilo climbed down off the bed and followed Nani out the door. Stitch looked at Mele again. She smiled at him. He gave a weak smile.

"Stitch, come on." Nani called.

"Bye, Stitch." Mele said.

Stitch lay next to her and hugged her gently.

"I'm still sorry." He said.

Mele purred quietly. "It's ok." She assured him. "I'm fine, I promise."

Stitch sighed and started to get up.

"Stitch?" asked Mele.

Stitch looked at her. "Yeah?"

Mele smiled and gave him a soft peck on the nose. Stitch smiled slightly and slid off the bed. He walked towards the door to leave.

"Bye, Stitch." Mele said again.

"Bye, Mele." Stitch answered her and walked out the door.

===

When Stitch came in the kitchen, Nani was busy washing dishes and Lilo was just sitting there sadly.

David looked at Nani. "How's Mele?" he asked.

"She's going to be fine." Nani answered.

"Well, do you need me to stay?"

"You can leave when you want." Nani told him.

"Okay," David said. "I think I'll stay here for a few more minutes."

Nani nodded and continued to wash the dishes.

Pleakley walked in. "What happened?" he asked.

"Mele fell in the ocean, but she'll be fine. Don't worry." Nani said.

Pleakley got a sad look. He normally didn't like Jumba's experiments, but you just couldn't help loving Mele.

When Nani told Jumba, he went inside Lilo and Stitch's room to see Mele and make sure she was okay.

Nani sighed. "Too bad you couldn't find Mele a home." Nani said.

Lilo could tell that what Nani said wasn't really how she felt. But she didn't say anything about it.

"I hope we find her a great home and I hope she's happy." Stitch said.

"Me too." Lilo agreed.

Nani got out the tropical punch out of the refrigerator.

"I'm going to give Mele something to drink." Nani said.

She poured a glass and left to go to Lilo and Stitch's room.

"Hey," Nani said.

Mele smiled. "Hi, Nani."

Nani walked in and sat down next to Mele.

"I brought you something to drink." She told her.

Mele smiled. Nani handed her the glass.

"Thank you," Mele said and drank the punch.

Nani scratched her behind the ear softly. "You'll feel better soon, Mele. Right now, you just rest."

"I'm already feeling a lot better. I hope Lilo and Stitch find me a family that's as nice as your family." Mele said.

Nani rubbed her head. "I'm sure they will."

Mele smiled, curled up, and began to purr.

"Good-night, Mele." said Nani.

Nani left the room and came back to the kitchen.

"Is Mele alright?" asked Stitch.

Nani nodded. "She just fell asleep for the night. She'll be great tomorrow and then you two can find her a home…"

Stitch's ears drooped a little. He knew Mele needed a home, but he didn't want her to leave. Mele had become such a good friend to their family. Why did she have to leave?

"I think you guys need to get some sleep too." Nani told Stitch and Lilo.

Lilo looked at the clock. It was already 10:31 pm.

"Yeah," she said.

Her and Stitch left to go to their room.

"You can stay with Mele tonight, Stitch. I'll sleep in your bed." Lilo said.

Stitch nodded and climbed in the bed next to Mele. Lilo got up in his bed and they went to sleep.

===

The next morning, Mele woke up. She saw blue. She backed up a little and saw that she was snuggled next to Stitch. She giggled silently and nuzzled his chest.

After everyone had woken up, Nani came inside Stitch and Lilo's room. Lilo was getting ready to go out and find Mele a home.

Mele yawned and started to get up.

"There's been a change." Nani said.

"What?" asked Lilo and looked at her.

"You don't need to go out and look for Mele a home." Nani told her.

Stitch looked at her confused. "Gaba?"

Nani sat down beside Mele and pet her head softly.

"Mele has her one true place." Nani said still petting Mele. "With us and our ohana."

Lilo beamed. "YAY!" she ran to Mele and hugged her.

Stitch hopped on the bed and licked Mele's cheek. Mele giggled.

She had her one true place…finally.

* * *

Was that good? I'll update soon!!! R&R!!


	7. Can't Help Falling in Love

Here's chapter 7!!! I think I only have like 3, 4, or 5 chapters left before I'm all done with this fic!! I don't think there will be a sequel. There might be, but I'm not sure.  
  
Well, here's chapter 7!!  
  
Enjoy!  
=====  
If I, I just can't help falling in love with you, you, you  
  
Wise men say,  
Only fools rush in,  
But I can't help,  
Falling in love with you.  
  
Shall I stay,  
Would it be a sin,  
If I can't help,  
Falling in love with you.  
  
Like a river flows,  
To the Sea,  
So it goes,  
Somethings are meant to be,  
Somethings are meant to be!  
  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life too,  
For I can't help,  
Falling in love with you.  
  
Wise men say,  
Only fools rush in,  
But I, I can't, I can't help,  
Falling in love,  
With you.  
  
Repeat Bridge  
  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life too,  
For I can't help,  
Falling in love with you!  
  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life too,  
For I can't help,  
Falling in love with you,  
For I can't help,  
Falling in love,  
Falling in love with you.  
  
Like a river flows,  
That's the way it goes,  
I just can't help,  
Falling in love with you,  
Like a river flows,  
That's the way it goes,  
I just can't help,  
Falling in love with you. (X2)

Can't Help Falling in Love -A Teens  
====  
Chapter 7: Can't Help Falling in Love

* * *

Mele came into the kitchen smiling. She had on her fragrant yellow and white leis still. Mele loved the leis Stitch and Lilo had made for her. She wore them every day.  
  
Nani made pancakes for breakfast again. Mele had hers with butter only. She ate them and went outside. It was morning and the sun and beach looked beautiful. Mele had a home with a family that loved her. She had never been so happy in her whole entire life.  
  
Stitch and Lilo ran outside with her. Lilo had on her swim suit. Mele looked at her.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"To the beach!" she yelled happily.  
  
Nani came out in her swim suit on too.  
  
"I just called David. He said he'll meet us at the beach in 5 minutes." She said.  
  
Lilo smiled. Nani turned to Mele and picked her up.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll be fine. If anything happens like that again, we'll save you. You've already had some experience with surfing and you'll be safer now that you know the basic way of surfing." She set Mele back down.  
  
Mele nodded and they started to the beach.  
  
When they got there, David greeted them with a smile.  
  
"Hey, Lilo; howzit, Nani?" he said as usual.  
  
"We're great." Nani said smiling back.  
  
David saw Mele with them. "I thought you were going to find her a home today?"  
  
Lilo hugged Mele. "She has a home with us."  
  
David smiled. "So, you're going to keep her?"  
  
Nani nodded. "She needs us."  
  
"Well, Mele," David knelt down in front of her, "since you're part of the ohana now, would you like to surf again?"  
  
Mele nodded. "I want to try again."  
  
"Okay, then." David said and smiled.  
  
They went to the ocean with the boards. Stitch and Mele were on a board with Nani again. And Lilo was on David's board with him again.  
  
They began to surf again. The waves crashed down as they rode them like a roller coaster.  
  
Mele and Stitch laughed with fun as they rode the waves expertly. Mele giggled and hugged Stitch as they flew down the high wave and got splashed with water.  
  
Nani looked down at Stitch and Mele as they rode down and smiled. She could tell she made the right choice by letting Mele stay with their family. Besides, if Nani hadn't have let her, she'd be missing Mele herself, right now. Mele was just the sweetest, loving experiment Nani had ever seen. Nani had never loved an experiment of Jumba's except Stitch, but seeing how adorable and precious Mele was, made her see why Lilo and Stitch went to all this trouble catching the experiments and finding them homes.  
  
As they finished surfing, they decided to play in the sand. David and Nani built a sand castle with Lilo.  
  
Stitch made a sand castle and smiled at Mele. Mele giggled and picked up a sea shell. She placed it on the castle. Stitch and her looked at the shell and noticed its shape. It was in the shape of a heart and it was also pinkish-yellow. The two experiments gazed at the shell for a few moments and then they looked at each other. Mele's ears drooped, but she smiled sweetly at Stitch. Stitch smiled back and kissed her cheek. Mele giggled.  
  
Stitch had fallen in love once before with 624 whom he had called Angel. Angel had loved him too at the end when he found out that she had played him and pretended to love him through most of their "relationship". But this love he was beginning to feel was a real love. Mele wasn't tricking him and he knew that she was also starting to love him. Stitch looked into Mele's soft dark blue-green eyes and felt a warm feeling. 624 didn't even compare to how sweet, loving, and beautiful Mele was. Stitch wondered if Mele felt the same love for him.  
  
Mele blushed a little and looked over at the surfboards. She longed to go surfing again.  
  
"Stitch?" she asked.  
  
"Ih?"  
  
"Can we surf some more? I really like it a lot. It's so much fun."  
  
Stitch nodded. "Ih,"  
  
He took her paw and they went to get Nani, David, and Lilo to go surfing with them again.  
  
This time, Stitch and Mele held paws as they surfed the waves and got splashed every now and then.  
  
After surfing for about 30 minutes, Nani said it was time to get back home. It was already almost 3:00 pm.  
  
"Can't we stay for just 5 more minutes?" Lilo begged.  
  
Nani sighed. "5 minutes, but that's it." she said.  
  
Lilo cheered. Stitch and Mele used their 5 minutes a different way besides surfing. They sat at the edge of the ocean on the sand. The waves washed on shore and wet their back paws every few minutes. Stitch and Mele had a short conversation in Turian but then Nani said it had been 5 minutes and they needed to get home now.  
  
They walked home. On the way Nani started a conversation with Mele.  
  
"So, did you have a good time today?" Nani asked her.  
  
Mele nodded as she walked beside Stitch. "It was fun. Can we come back tomorrow?"  
  
Nani laughed. "Maybe, if we're lucky."  
  
Mele smiled.  
  
When they got home, Nani sighed and sat down on the couch. Mele went to the kitchen where Pleakley was cooking. She sniffed the aroma of food and scrunched up her nose with a funny face.  
  
"What are you cooking?" she asked him.  
  
"A wonderful Earth delicacy," Pleakley said. "But there wasn't any cooking oil, so I used this Dawn antibacterial liquid!"  
  
"Um..." Lilo said when she heard him, "we'll just have sandwiches."  
  
She headed to her room to take off her swim suit and whispered, "Don't ever eat what he cooks. You never know what's in the food." To Mele as she passed by her.  
  
Mele giggled and nodded.  
  
===  
  
It was night, about 9:00. It was already dark outside. Stitch was outside sitting in the hammock while the endless summer wind blew against him gently. He had a white flower in his paw. He studied it with great interest.  
  
"Stitch?" he heard someone say.  
  
Stitch turned around as his ears raised and saw Mele. She had the leis around her neck again.  
  
"Ih?" he asked.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, you're out here alone, all by yourself. Don't you need some company?"  
  
Stitch smiled at her. "I wouldn't mind some company."  
  
Mele smiled and climbed up in the hammock with him. Stitch scooted over a little so she could sit beside him.  
  
"It's so beautiful out here." Mele complimented.  
  
"Yeah," Stitch looked at her, "it is beautiful."  
  
Mele noticed him looking at her and she looked at him too. Her ears lowered slowly as they gazed into one another's eyes. Their noses touched softly. Mele turned away and blushed.  
  
Stitch smiled slightly and laughed a little. He continued to look at the night and stars. After about 7 minutes, Mele yawned sleepily and curled up inside the hammock.  
  
Stitch listened to her soft breathing for about 3 minutes, and thought she had fallen asleep. He lay down stretched out behind her. She leaned on him a little and began to purr quietly. Stitch rested his eyes and began to purr along with her.  
  
"Stitch?"  
  
Stitch's eyes shot open. Oh, no! He thought Mele was asleep and wouldn't have noticed that he had cuddled with her in the night.  
  
"...Ih?" he asked nervously.  
  
She hesitated, but then answered. "I love you."  
  
Stitch felt a feeling inside him. He had never heard those words tell him that. Not even by 624. Something inside told him he should tell her the same.  
  
"...I love you too." He whispered in her ear.

* * *

AWWWWWW!!! A cute fuzzy romantic chapter!!! I loved writing this chap!!! I'll update soon. R&R!!  
  
Questions:  
  
Bluefox- Thanks for reviewing my story!! I really loved 'Black Dragon, White Angel'!! PLEASE update it!!!  
  
Danmat6288- I will update 'Wolf Song' soon!! Just somebody =cough= VOID99 =cough= will not hurry up and help me with the killing scene of the next chapter. 


	8. Bujee Boo

I'm here again with chapter 8!!! So far I think my sweetest chapter was chapter 7!! Well, here's yet another chapter!!! Hope you guys enjoy it!!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8: Bujee Boo

* * *

Lilo woke up and yawned. She climbed out of bed and went into the kitchen looking for Stitch or Mele or someone. She couldn't find Stitch and Mele anywhere. Lilo ran to Nani's room and woke her up.  
  
"Nani," she said.  
  
Nani moaned sleepily and rolled over to look at Lilo.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Nani.  
  
"I can't find Stitch and Mele anywhere. Have you seen them?"  
  
"You can't find them? Have you looked everywhere?"  
  
"Everywhere I could think."  
  
"I haven't seen them either, Lilo. Maybe you should ask Jumba."  
  
Lilo left the room and came in Jumba and Pleakley's room.  
  
"Jumba?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, little girl?"  
  
"Have you seen Stitch and Mele?" Lilo asked him.  
  
"No, I am not knowing where 626 and 387 are."  
  
Lilo sighed and left to look somewhere else.  
  
===  
  
Stitch woke up and saw Mele snuggled up next to him. She was purring contently. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and purred with her. The two experiments were still in the hammock. They must have fallen asleep last night.  
  
Mele woke up and yawned quietly. She saw Stitch cuddled with her and nuzzled against his chest; she continued to purr.  
  
Stitch saw her awake and kissed her nose softly.  
  
"Good morning, bujee boo." he said quietly.  
  
Mele smiled and nuzzled under his chin. They both purred loudly.  
  
"I love you, bujee boo." Mele whispered.  
  
Just then, Lilo came outside and ran to the hammock.  
  
"Stitch, Mele, I thought I'd never...what?" she said when she saw then snuggled together lovingly.  
  
Stitch smiled at Lilo. "Bujee boo." He said.  
  
"Isn't Angel bujee boo?" Lilo asked.  
  
Stitch shook his head. "Naga, Mele is my bujee boo. Mele loves me. She never tricked me or ran away from me. I love Mele; I love her more than anyone...but I love you just as much as her too." Stitch added and smiled at Lilo.  
  
Mele began to purr lovingly.  
  
Lilo beamed. "This is great!" Lilo hugged Mele. "You guys are great for each other! I just hope Nani doesn't flip."  
  
Mele shook her head. "Nani won't flip. Trust me. Nani will probably be happy."  
  
"Come on." Lilo said and ran to the house.  
  
Stitch and Mele slowly climbed out of the hammock and followed Lilo inside.  
  
Nani was awake now. She was in the kitchen looking for some eggs to cook. Lilo walked up.  
  
"Nani, I found Stitch and Mele." Lilo said.  
  
Nani smiled. "That's good. Where were they?"  
  
"They were in the hammock." Lilo answered.  
  
"Okay, then. Just wait, breakfast will be ready in about an hour."  
  
"Nani?" asked Lilo.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stitch loves Mele."  
  
Nani stopped what she was doing and stood still for about a minute. She turned to Lilo.  
  
"What?" she asked her little sister.  
  
"Stitch loves Mele." Lilo repeated.  
  
Nani didn't understand that Lilo meant that Mele and Stitch were mates now.  
  
"That's nice." Nani said and continued to get breakfast ready. "Ah, here are some eggs."  
  
Nani got them out and took a bowl from the cabinet. She set the bowl down and began to crack the eggs and put the yoke and egg inside the bowl.  
  
Lilo shrugged and went to Jumba.  
  
"Jumba?" she said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Stitch loves Mele."  
  
Jumba looked at Stitch and Mele. Stitch took hold of Mele's paws and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Da bujee boo." Stitch said.  
  
"Ah, zat is very nice." Jumba pet Mele's head. "387 and 626 joined by ze bonds of love."  
  
Mele smiled at Jumba.  
  
"Let's go tell David!" Lilo said joyfully.  
  
"Ih!" Stitch agreed.  
  
They went to the door. Nani turned and looked at them.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked them.  
  
"We're just gonna go tell David the good news about Stitch and Mele." Lilo said.  
  
Nani raised an eyebrow. "...Okay, but be back for breakfast." She said.  
  
"We will." Lilo promised and they ran out the door.  
  
When they got to David's house, Lilo knocked on the door. David answered.  
  
"Aloha?"  
  
"David, guess what!?" Lilo yelled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stitch loves Mele! And Mele loves him too!!" Lilo said happily.  
  
David smiled. "That's good. So, are they planning on a honeymoon?" he joked.  
  
Lilo laughed. "No, but I don't think Nani cares that much. She never seemed happy."  
  
David shrugged. "Nani's just like that. But, do you want to come in for a while?"  
  
"We can't. Nani said we had to come back before breakfast. So, we're gonna leave now." Lilo said.  
  
"Well, ok, bye." David said.  
  
Lilo, Stitch, and Mele started to leave. When they got back home, Nani was all done with breakfast.  
  
"Good, you got back just in time." Nani said.  
  
===  
  
It was night. It was about 10:00. Stitch and Mele went into Stitch's room and curled up together in his bed. The two exchanged a kiss and nuzzled together lovingly.  
  
"I love you, bujee boo." Mele said.  
  
Stitch pulled her close and nuzzled her while he purred,  
  
"I love you too." He whispered and kissed her again.

* * *

I'm done with that chap!!! I hope you liked it!!! Oh, and bujee boo is spelled that way too! I got the right way to spell it from the TV. I cut on the captions to see how to spell it. lol Well, R&R!!

Questions:

ammonal01- Well...I don't like Stitch with Angel. lol. Angel was kinda mean.

Piewolvesandsuch- LOL! I love your reviews! They always make me laugh! I'm glad you like my new pen name!

Mareo Anime- Don't worry about it. But I'm glad you like my story!!

guest()- Got the chap posted! :)

Faith- Sorry I haven't read your Invader Zim stuff yet! I will when I get the chance! :)


	9. Surprise

I'm hurrying with this fic!! I just can't wait to post it all!!! I think this is my favorite fic I've ever written!! I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it!!  
  
Well, here's chapter 9!!!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9: Surprise!

* * *

[a/n: This chapter takes place a week after chapter 8!!]  
  
Mele sat at the lunch table eating her banana sandwich. She loved bananas!! They were her favorite food now. Nani smiled watching her eat and enjoy it.  
  
"So, how are you doing with your new home?" she asked.  
  
Mele finished chewing and swallowed the food. "I love it here."  
  
"I'm glad you do." Nani pet her head.  
  
Mele stopped eating and looked at her plate. She felt a feeling inside her like something was about to happen.  
  
Nani noticed her. "Mele, what's wrong?"  
  
Mele quickly got up from the table and ran to the bathroom. Nani followed her. Mele ran to the toilet and vomited out everything she'd eaten.  
  
Nani ran to her. "Mele, are you ok?"  
  
Mele breathed deeply and then vomited again. She let out a deep breath and looked at Nani.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" she asked in a kind of scared tone.  
  
Nani smiled a little. "Nothing's wrong, you just vomited. That happens sometimes after you just eat. I've vomited before. It's really no big deal."  
  
Nani got out a rag and wet it with warm water. She handed it to Mele.  
  
"Here, wash your face off with this." Nani told her.  
  
Mele took the rag and cleaned her face.  
  
"Mahalo," Mele said.  
  
Nani picked up Mele and carried her back to the kitchen. She set her down in her chair.  
  
"Now, do you want to finish your sandwich?" she asked.  
  
Mele shook her head. She didn't want to eat anymore. She was scared she was going to vomit again. Mele didn't like vomiting. It scared her.  
  
"Okay, then. You can go to the beach with Lilo and Stitch." Nani said.  
  
Mele slid off her chair and headed outside. When she was outside, she saw Stitch and Lilo waiting for her. Lilo was in her hula skirt and top.  
  
"I have to go to hula class. Do you wanna come, or stay here?" Lilo asked Mele.  
  
Mele was interested in this hula class Lilo had to go to.  
  
"I'll come." Mele said.  
  
Lilo beamed and took Mele's paw. The three went to Lilo's hula school.  
  
Mertle was there with Teresa, Yuki, and Alana. Mertle saw Lilo with Stitch and Mele.  
  
"I'm surprised you're not late today, Weirdlo." Mertle said.  
  
"Yeah," echoed the three other girls in unison.  
  
Stitch growled at them. Mele just stared.  
  
"Who's she?" asked Alana.  
  
"What? Who?" Lilo said.  
  
"Her," Alana pointed to Mele. Mele's eyes widened a little.  
  
"It's just another one of her freakish mutts." Mertle said.  
  
Yuki and Alana walked over to Mele. They looked at her.  
  
"You can pet her if you want." Lilo said.  
  
Yuki stroked Mele's fur. Mele purred. "She's cute." Yuki said.  
  
Alana pet her back. "She's pretty." She commented.  
  
Mertle rolled her eyes. "I thought Weirdlo went around trying to find her a home."  
  
[a/n: Alana, Teresa, and Yuki are those three girls Mertle hangs around. Oh, and Alana is pronounced 'uh lay nuh'. Lilo says their names in the 'Clip' episode.]  
  
"I was...but we decided to keep her." Lilo said.  
  
"Figures," Mertle said.  
  
Stitch hissed at Mertle. Mertle screamed. Moses came in.  
  
"What's happening?" he asked.  
  
"Lilo's dog tried to kill me!" Mertle screamed.  
  
Moses sighed. "Lilo, you're not supposed to bring your dog to class."  
  
"I know. But Mele and him wanted to stay with me." Lilo told him matter-of- factly.  
  
Mele felt the feeling in her stomach again. She ran to the trash bin in the hula school and vomited again.  
  
"Mele!" yelled Lilo. Lilo ran to Mele. Stitch ran to her too.  
  
"Are you okay?" Stitch asked quietly.  
  
Mele nodded, but then vomited again.  
  
"Can I take Mele home?" Lilo asked Moses.  
  
Moses nodded. "Yes, and you might need to give her some medicine."  
  
"Okay," Lilo left with Stitch and Mele.  
  
On the way home, Mele vomited again.  
  
"Don't worry, Mele, we'll be home in a few minutes." Stitch said and nuzzled his mate.  
  
When they got home, Lilo banged on the door. Nani opened it and saw them.  
  
"I thought you were going to the beach after hula class...and hula class isn't even over yet." Nani said.  
  
"We had to leave because Mele." Lilo told her.  
  
"What did Mele do?" Nani asked.  
  
"Nothing, she just keeps vomiting for some reason." Lilo said.  
  
"Oh, is she alright?" Nani nearly yelled.  
  
"She's fine. She just needs to rest." Stitch said.  
  
Nani nodded and let Stitch bring her in his room. Stitch laid her on his bed gently and stroked the side of her face.  
  
"You'll be alright." He whispered and kissed her.  
  
Mele was shivering from the fear. She didn't like vomiting at all. Stitch hugged her.  
  
"It's okay, Mele." He said.  
  
Mele whimpered a little and buried her face in his fur.  
  
He purred and nuzzled her gently. Mele purred with him and kissed his nose.  
  
===  
  
Jumba walked in the house from being in his lab.  
  
"Where were you? I've been trying to call you all day!?" Nani yelled.  
  
"I have been busy with my evil genius work." Jumba said and walked past Nani.  
  
Nani looked at him. "Jumba?"  
  
"Yes?" Jumba asked.  
  
"Mele's been vomiting a lot. Can you find out what's wrong with her?" Nani asked.  
  
Jumba nodded and went to Lilo and Stitch's room.  
  
"Vhat is happening?" Jumba asked when he entered the room.  
  
Stitch's ears raised and he looked at his creator. "Mele is vomiting." He said.  
  
Jumba walked over to the bed and looked at Mele. "Are you feeling alright, 387?"  
  
Mele shook her head. "Naga,"  
  
Jumba picked up Mele. "I vill take you to my lab and be finding out vhat ze problem is."  
  
Jumba left with Mele.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Nani opened it and saw David.  
  
"I thought you were coming to the beach?" David asked.  
  
"We were, but something came up. Mele's been vomiting a lot. Jumba is trying to find out what's wrong with her right now." Nani said.  
  
"Oh, well, I hope she's alright. Do you want me to stay here?" David asked her.  
  
Nani sighed. "I don't care,"  
  
"Well, I'll stay with you until Jumba finds out what's wrong with Mele." David said and walked in.  
  
Nani nodded.  
  
===  
  
Back in Stitch and Lilo's room, Stitch paced around the room, he was worried about Mele.  
  
"She's gonna be fine...I hope." Lilo said.  
  
Stitch nodded. "Ih, she'll be fine." He said worriedly.  
  
===  
  
Jumba walked back in holding Mele. Nani ran to him.  
  
"What was wrong with her?!" Nani asked.  
  
"Nothing is wrong." Jumba told her.  
  
"Then why was she vomiting?"  
  
Jumba ignored Nani and carried Mele into Stitch and Lilo's room. Nani followed him. Jumba came in and set Mele on the bed beside Stitch. Stitch hugged her tightly, very happy that she was back. Lilo pet her.  
  
"Why was she vomiting?" Nani asked again.  
  
Jumba looked at Stitch. "626?"  
  
"Ih?" asked Stitch.  
  
"Congratulations! You are goink to be a father!" Jumba told him.  
  
Nani's jaw dropped and she stared at Jumba. She then looked at Lilo.  
  
"I told you a week ago, Nani. Stitch loves Mele." Lilo said.  
  
"I didn't...you told...WHAT!?" Nani yelled in disbelief.  
  
Mele's ears drooped. Nani was mad at her... "Are you too mad to speak to me?" Mele asked.  
  
"No!" Nani bent down next to Mele. "I'm not mad at all."  
  
Stitch smiled and nuzzled Mele. Mele looked at Nani. Her ears raised again.  
  
"You're not?"  
  
"No," Nani picked up Mele and hugged her. "I'm happy for you."  
  
David walked in. "So, Mele's a mother?" he asked.  
  
Nani pet Mele's head. "She's going to be...soon."  
  
Mele climbed away from Nani and nuzzled Stitch. He kissed her nose lovingly.  
  
"Congratulations!" Lilo said and hugged Stitch and Mele.

* * *

YAY!!!!! Mele's a mommy!!!!! =rejoices= I'll update soon!! R&R!!!

Questions:

Blissey- I read your fic! :) I like it so far!

Piewolvesandsuch- Not the ending. lol.


	10. A Visit From a Friend

Ok, this chapter will have two of my other characters in it!!! I hope you enjoy it!!!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 10: A Visit From A Friend

* * *

Mele's belly was getting bigger every day it seemed like. Everyone was excited about the new pup Mele was expecting! But nobody was as happy as Stitch.  
  
Mele was lying in her bed. She was very tired. Stitch walked in and sat down beside her.  
  
"Is there anything I can get you, Mele?" Stitch asked her.  
  
Mele smiled. "Well...I am kind of thirsty." She said.  
  
Stitch left to go get her a drink. He came in the kitchen and stood next to Nani.  
  
"Nani?" he asked.  
  
Nani looked at him. "Yeah?"  
  
"Mele needs a drink. Can I get some tropical punch or something?"  
  
"Well, I haven't made any tropical punch yet, but we have some orange juice in the refrigerator."  
  
Stitch went to the refrigerator and opened it. There was a half gallon of orange juice. He wanted to get her enough. He just didn't know how much she needed. Stitch finally decided and took the whole jug of it. Nani looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but then just shrugged and went back to what she was doing.  
  
Stitch came back in with the half gallon of orange juice. Mele saw him and burst into giggles. He always gave her more than enough of everything, which she thought was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her.  
  
Stitch set the jug next to his bed. "I got you orange juice." He said.  
  
Mele gave him a kiss on the nose. "You're so sweet."  
  
Stitch unscrewed the top off the jug and offered it to her. Mele giggled and took the jug. She drank about half of it and set it back down.  
  
"Stitch?" asked Mele.  
  
"Ih?" he asked and sat beside her.  
  
"Why do you love me?" she wanted to know.  
  
Stitch hugged her and nuzzled her gently.  
  
"I love you because you're wonderful. You're sweet, and you love me too. And because I just do."  
  
Mele smiled and purred as he nuzzled her. "You're wonderful too." She said.  
  
===  
  
Nani was just beginning to make the punch when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it!" Lilo yelled and ran to the door.  
  
She opened it, expecting to see David, but instead her eyes fell upon a small chubby mustard yellow experiment. Lilo gasped.  
  
"Buddy!" she yelled and hugged him.  
  
488 stood right behind him. Lilo saw her and beamed. "488!" she yelled.  
  
"Take it easy, Lilo, you're gonna make me die of breath loss." He said jokingly.  
  
Lilo giggled and hugged him again. "I've missed you guys a lot! But you did do the right thing going back with Gantu."  
  
Buddy nodded. "Oh, and me and 488 have a surprise!" he said.  
  
"What?" Lilo asked.  
  
488 smiled and rubbed her stomach.  
  
"You're having a pup!?" Lilo asked joyfully.  
  
488 nodded. "Yup, I'm so happy!"  
  
Lilo grinned. "Stitch is going to be a father in just a few weeks!" Lilo said.  
  
"Him and Ang?" Buddy asked.  
  
Lilo shook her head. "No, him and Mele."  
  
"Who's Mele?" asked 488.  
  
"Do you guys want to meet her?" Lilo asked.  
  
488 nodded. "Sure,"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Buddy said.  
  
Lilo took them in the kitchen first. "Nani, look who came to visit!" Lilo said.  
  
Nani turned around and saw them. "Oh, hi, Buddy, hi 488."  
  
"Howdy," Buddy said.  
  
Lilo then took them to Stitch's room. They saw Mele and Stitch. Mele saw lying in the bed still resting and Stitch saw sitting beside her.  
  
"Hey, Cuz." Buddy said.  
  
"Aloha," Stitch said in a friendly tone.  
  
Mele just smiled at them.  
  
Lilo walked over to Mele and Stitch.  
  
"Mele, this is Buddy and 488. They're our friends." Lilo looked at Buddy and 488, "Guys, this is Mele. She's the newest member of our ohana and she's also Stitch's mate."  
  
"Nice to meet ya, Mele." Buddy said.  
  
Buddy thought for a moment. "Are there any sandwiches here? I'm hungry."  
  
"You're always hungry." 488 joked and elbowed him playfully.  
  
"Aw, come on, you need to eat more now too." Buddy said.  
  
"True," 488 agreed.  
  
"When is your pup due?" Lilo asked 488.  
  
"Well, we just found out I was pregnant yesterday." 488 told her.  
  
"She kept vomiting." Buddy added.  
  
Mele shuddered remembering what had happened about five days ago.  
  
"Ih, Mele went through the vomiting stage too." Stitch said.  
  
"So, how long are you guys staying?" Lilo asked.  
  
Buddy and 488 exchanged glances.  
  
"I dunno. We'll probably leave in a few hours." Buddy said.  
  
"It's great to see you again." Lilo told them.  
  
"It's good to see you too." 488 said.  
  
"Now, is there any food around here?" Buddy asked again.  
  
488 sighed and shook her head. Buddy sighed in a girly tone and shook his head mockingly. 488 punched him playfully.  
  
==  
  
It had been about four hours. Buddy looked at a clock in their house.  
  
"Omigosh! We better run." He said.  
  
"Ok, then, we'll see you later." Stitch said.  
  
"Fish Flanks is gonna have a cow if we don't get back soon." Buddy told them.  
  
488 giggled and they left.  
  
"Bye, Buddy! Bye, 488!" Lilo called.  
  
"See ya later!" Buddy said.  
  
"They were nice." Mele said.  
  
Lilo nodded. "I can't believe they're gonna have a pup too!"  
  
"I wonder if our pup will be a girl or a boy." Stitch thought aloud.  
  
"We'll see when it comes." Mele said and gave Stitch an Eskimo kiss.

* * *

Was this good? Personally, I thought I could've done better, but oh, well. Anyway, R&R!!

Questions:

piewolvesandsuch- You're not stupid. =hugs=

Blissey- I also wanted to ask you why Lilo and Stitch are married in your story? ...That's just wrong...

Commander R- =hugs= :)


	11. Fatter and Fatter

I'M BACK! I'MO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS STORY! I AM SO LAZY! lol. Anyway, here's chapter 11! I hope everybody likes it!

Well, Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Fatter and Fatter

* * *

Mele sighed and looked in the mirror. She was getting fatter every day. She still felt so happy and filled with joy that she had a pup of her own growing inside her. And she knew that when the pup would be born, it would have a loving mother and a loving father. Stitch would be a wonderful father. Mele knew this.

Mele walked in the kitchen and sniffed the air. She didn't smell any food cooking or anything. She shrugged and walked over to the counter. There were two bananas. She took one and peeled the peeling off it. Then, she ate it slowly. Bananas were delicious- on sandwiches or not.

Someone put their paws over Mele's eyes.

"Guess who?" she heard someone say.

Mele giggled. "Stitch," she said.

The person took their paws off her eyes and hugged her. It was Stitch. Mele purred as he nuzzled her lovingly.

"Remember, today you get another ultrasound," Stitch reminded her.

Mele nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Stitch pointed to the clock on their microwave. Mele looked at the clock. Her eyes widened. It was already five minutes till 12:00 pm. That was the time of her ultrasound Jumba was going to give her.

"C'mon," Stitch said.

He took her paw and they started to go outside where Jumba's lab in his ship was. The wind blew lightly as they walked toward Jumba's ship. When they finally got there, Stitch knocked on the door. Jumba answered.

"Hello, 626 and 387. I vas beginning to vonder vhere you vere being." Jumba said.

The two experiments walked inside Jumba's ship. He led them to a room that looked a lot like a doctor's office.

There was a bed-like table thing, an ultrasound reader, a desk, a light, a gooey substance to put on her stomach to read the ultrasound, a sink, some paper towels, a spinning chair, some cotton balls, and a few drawers and cabinets.

Jumba went to the sink and turned on the cold water. He began to wash his hands.

"Ok, now, 387, get on ze bed-table." Jumba said.

Mele and Stitch walked to the bed-table. Stitch helped her climb up on it. She sat down and smiled at her mate.

Jumba finished washing his hands. He turned off the water and got a paper towel to dry off his hands. He put on some rubber gloves and came to Mele.

"So, how many weeks until ze pup is due, or have you forgotten?" Jumba asked.

Mele smiled. "The pup will be here in about two weeks."

Jumba nodded. "Is very good; now, let me do your ultrasound."

Mele laid down on the bed-table. She looked at her fat belly and smiled. The pup would be here in aboutten days.

Jumba took out the gooey substance and poured some on her stomach. He took the ultrasound reader and moved it around on her stomach while he, Stitch, and Mele looked at the picture on the ultrasound screen. Jumba looked at Mele.

"Vould you like to know ze gender?" he asked her.

Mele thought about the question. It wouldn't hurt to know the gender. But she wanted it to be a surprise. She shook her head.

"I want it to be a surprise." She told him.

Jumba nodded. "Alright, zen, 387. Zis is your last ultrasound. In a few days, we vill know ze gender."

As they continued to look at the picture of the unborn baby moving inside her stomach, Mele's heart filled with joy. She was so happy to be becoming a mother in a few days.

"Ze pup has all fingers and toes and also I think I see four arms." Jumba told them.

"I can't wait until the pup is born." Mele said smiling brightly.

"Me neither." Stitch agreed and kissed Mele's nose.

Jumba kept moving the ultrasound reader around her tummy to see everything of the pup. He didn't look to see the gender considering Mele didn't want to know yet.

"Vell, it is looking like ze pup is fine and vill be here in just a few days." Jumba said and smiled.

Jumba got a rag out of one of the cabinets and rinsed warm water all over it. Then, he wiped the substance off Mele's stomach and put the rag in the sink. He took off his gloves and washed his hands thoroughly. Then, he turned off the ultrasound machine and picked up Mele and sat her down on the floor.

"You may leave now." He told her.

Mele and Stitch left the lab and went back to the house. When they entered the house, Nani was waiting for them.

"So, how's the pup?" she asked them.

"The pup is great and it will be born in about 7-10 days." Stitch told her.

Nani smiled. "That's good."

Mele and Stitch started to leave to go to his and Lilo's room. Nani turned around to ask one more question.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" she asked.

Mele shook her head. "No, I wanted it to be a surprise. So, we'll know when the pup is born."

"Okay," Nani said.

* * *

It had been about 5 days now. Mele was even fatter than she was when she had gotten her last ultrasound.

Stitch and Mele sat in the hammock together. It was already dusk. The beautiful sunset could be seen as the two mates sat snuggled close to one another. Mele purred quietly while Stitch nuzzled and kissed her gently.

Mele sat in front of Stitch. She was leaning against his chest purring quietly as he nuzzled her lovingly.

"When do you think the pup will be here?" Stitch asked her.

"I hope and I think very soon, maybe even tomorrow or the next day." Mele answered.

Stitch wrapped his arms around her and purred. She rested her head on his chest and tilted her head up so she was looking up into his soft black eyes. Stitch nuzzled her and began to sing to her.

"Love me tender, love me sweet  
never let me go  
you have made my life complete  
and I love you so

Love me tender, love me true  
all my dreams fulfill  
for my darlingI love you  
and I always will."

Mele smiled and purred as he sang.

Stitch hugged her and purred along with her.

In just a few more days the pup would be here. Mele was happier than ever.

* * *

Was it goooooooood? Lol Tell me if you liked it! Bye! R&R! 


	12. Cloud From Heaven

After this I only have ONE more chapter left! I am SOOOOO happy! jumps for joy

I'm so glad ya'll like this!

Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Cloud From Heaven

* * *

It was early in the morning. It had been two days. Mele was expecting the pup any day now.

Mele sat at the table beside Stitch. She was eating an omelet today. It was very good. But she still loved waffles better. She drank out of her glass of orange juice. The juice was delicious and cold.

"When do you think the pup is going to come?" Nani asked.

"It'll be here any day now." Mele answered with a smile.

Lilo came in holding a box. She walked over to Mele and set the box down beside her.

"I got you something." Lilo told her.

Mele looked at the box. A gift? She'd never gotten a gift except the leis that she still had on right now.

"What is it?" she asked Lilo.

Lilo beamed. "You'll see."

Mele opened it and saw tiny blanket.

"It's a blanket for the pup." Lilo told her and smiled.

Mele took the blanket out of the box and felt it. It was so soft and little- perfect for a new baby.

Mele looked at Lilo. "Where did you get it?" she asked.

"Pleakley made it for you. I told him to because I wanted to give the pup a blanket." Lilo explained.

"It's so beautiful." Mele said. "Mahalo,"

"You're welcome." Lilo said.

"Where's Pleakley?" asked Mele.

"He's in his room cleaning…even though his room is already clean." Lilo said and giggled.

Mele left the room and went to Pleakley and Jumba's room. Pleakley was in there dusting off stuff with a duster.

"Thank you." Pleakley heard someone say.

He turned around. "What?" he asked.

He saw Mele. "Hello. What did you say?" he asked.

"Thank you…for the blanket." She told him again.

"Oh, the blanket. You're welcome."

Mele smiled a little. Pleakley couldn't help but feel interested in the pup she was having.

"When is the pup going to gethere?" he asked.

"Any day, maybe even today." She told him. "I'm sure the pup will love the blanket you made."

"Oh, it was no problem. I was just crocheting. It's very simple."

Mele nodded. "Yeah,"

She left to go back to the kitchen to finish eating. After breakfast, she went to Stitch and Lilo's room to lie down. She was very tired.

Stitch came in after her and saw her lying on the bed. He sat down beside her. Mele smiled at him.

"I hope the pup has your smile." Stitch said and kissed her nose.

Mele giggled a little. "I hope the pup has your sweetness."

"I'm not near as sweet as you are." Stitch said and smiled.

"No," Mele said, "you're sweeter."

Stitch hugged her and purred. He wished the pup would come soon.

"How many pups is she going to have?" Lilo asked Jumba.

"I am pretty sure she is only having one." He said.

"What if she has two?" Lilo said.

"I do not think zat she is going to have two." Jumba said.

"Will she have the pup today?" Lilo asked.

"Maybe, now please stop asking questions, little girl."

"What's wrong with questions?"

"Zey get on my nerves. Now get with the being quiet."

Lilo sighed and left. She came in Nani's room and saw Nani cleaning up.

"What is it with you and Pleakley about cleaning?" Lilo asked.

"It's good to be clean, Lilo. Speaking of which, you need to clean your room today." Nani told her.

"Nan_iiiiiiii_!" Lilo argued.

"Don't 'Nan_iiiiiiii_' me, Lilo. Go and clean your room."

Lilo huffed and left the room. She came in her room and saw Mele reading a book cuddled up with Stitch.

"Stitch, will you help me clean?" Lilo asked.

"Ih," Stitch said and hopped out of the bed. He and Lilo began cleaning the room.

After they were done, Lilo hugged Stitch and Mele and left to go get a snack.

It was dusk now. Lilo came in Stitch and Mele's room.

"Hey, guys, wanna come in the hammock and watch the sunset with me?" Lilo asked.

"Sure," Mele said.

"Ih," Stitch answered.

They got off the bed and followed Lilo outside. They climbed up in the hammock and watched the sunset.

"Look at that!" Lilo yelled.

Stitch and Mele looked in the sky. There was a beautiful pink-orange cloud with a few sunrays shining down on the calm sea.

They watched the cloud. It made a peaceful feeling come over them.

All of a sudden, Mele yelped and clutched her stomach. Stitch and Lilo quickly turned around and looked at her.

"Mele?" yelled Lilo.

Mele breathed deeply. "…It's time." She got out.

* * *

IT'S TIME! YAY! The next chapter is the last one! I hope you like it! R&R! 


	13. New Pepe

This is the last chapter! I AM SOOOOO HAPPY! I FEEL LIKE I CAN FLY!

Anyway, I enjoyed writing this so much! I'm so glad everyone enjoyed it! I may or may not write a sequel. I might…I'll take a vote. Everyone who wants me to write a sequel, tell me, okay? And if the majority is yes, then I'll write a sequel.

Well, enjoy!

Chapter 13: New Pepe

* * *

"C'mon, Stitch!" Lilo yelled. 

Stitch scooped up Mele in his arms and they ran inside. Mele was breathing deeply and whimpering a little every now and then. Stitch and Lilo ran inside the house where Nani was busy cleaning up the living room.

"Nani!" yelled Lilo.

Nani turned around and saw them. She gasped and dropped what she was holding. Nani ran to them.

"Where's Jumba?" Lilo asked frantically.

Nani ran out of the room to find Jumba.

Jumba was in his and Pleakley's room doing some kind of scientific research or something. Nani banged on the door yelling 'Jumba!'

Jumba sighed and opened the door.

"Vhat is it, larger girl?" he asked.

"Jumba, Mele is in labor!" Nani said with panic in her tone.

Jumba's eyes widened. He pushed Nani aside a little and went down to where Stitch, Mele, and Lilo were. He took Mele out of Stitch's arms.

"Follow me." he said and carried Mele outside to his ship.

Lilo and Stitch followed him. Nani came in just in time to see them go out the door. She was about to follow, but she stopped and grabbed the phone and called David.

He answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"David, it's Nani! Mele is in labor and we might not be able to come to the beach tomorrow."

"Oh, that's okay. So, do you need any help?"

"No, I think we've got it, but I think you should still come over."

"I'll be right there. Aloha,"

They hung up and Nani ran outside to Jumba's ship. She ran inside and looked around.

"Jumba, where are you?" she called.

"I am being in here, larger girl." He called back.

Nani followed his voice to a room and ran inside.

Mele was lying on a bed. Stitch was right beside her holding her paw. Lilo was standing next to Jumba was beside Stitch.

"Larger girl, I think you should be doing zis." He said. "You probably are knowing more about babies zan I."

Nani nodded and ran to where Jumba was as he movedaway from Mele to make room for her. Nani pet her head gently as Mele whimpered quietly.

"It's okay, Mele." Nani said.

"How long will it take?" asked Lilo.

"Sometimes it takes a few days, Lilo. But I think this is going to happen in about one or two hours." Nani explained.

Lilo looked at Mele as she whimpered and then looked at Nani.

"Does it hurt?" Lilo asked.

"What do you think?" Nani said with a frustrated sigh.

Lilo looked a little taken back, but then sat down.

Just then, there was a knock at the ship door.

"Lilo, go see who that is." said Nani.

Lilo got up and ran to the door. She opened it and saw David.

"Aloha," David said.

"Hey," Lilo said. "It's David!" Lilo yelled back to Nani.

"Come in!" Nani yelled back.

David and Lilo came in where Nani, Stitch, Mele, and Jumba were. Mele was still whimpering softly.

"Where should I go?" David asked.

"Find a place to sit." Nani said. "This is probably going to take a while."

David found a chair and sat down. Stitch nuzzled Mele softly as she whimpered quietly.

"Are you needing some pain relief, 387?" Jumba asked her.

Mele shook her head. "I can handle this…" she said quietly.

Jumba nodded.

* * *

It had been about an hour now. Mele was progressing well. From the looks of it, the pup would be born very soon. Nani and Stitch stayed by her as she breathed and whimpered quietly. 

"How much longer now?" asked Lilo.

"I think only about 20-40 minutes." Nani told her.

Lilo smiled. Mele whimpered quietly.

After about 30 minutes, Mele was almost done giving birth.

"You're almost there, Mele." Nani said and pet her gently.

Mele breathed deeply. Sweat was on her forehead. She held Stitch's paw and squeezed it when she needed to.

Finally after about 10 more minutes, the pup was almost here.

"C'mon, Mele." pleaded Nani. "It'll only take you ten more minutes."

* * *

Nani carried a bundle out of the room. Mele was finally finished. Nani was cleaning the newborn off right at the moment. Stitch hugged and nuzzled her gently. 

"Our baby is here." He whispered.

David, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley were all around Mele. Mele sighed and lay down on her pillow.

"That seemed like it took forever." Lilo said and stroked Mele's fur softly.

"Are you okay?" David asked Mele.

Mele nodded.

Just then, Nani came back in with something small cradled in her arms.

"Would you like to see your new pepe?" Nani asked with a smile.

Mele smiled and nodded. Stitch climbed up beside her. Nani walked to them and gently handed the pup to Mele. Tears of joy filled Mele's eyes as she cradled the newborn and hugged it gently.

"It's a boy." Nani told them smiling.

The tiny pup was a male.

He was a darkish-light violet color with a few cloudy white patches on him in places. He had a white patch on his bottom right arm, a white patch over his left eye, a white patch on his chest, a white patch on back, his antennae had a few white specks on them, and his ears and tail were both tipped white. The pads of his paws were banana yellow. He had four arms. His antennae were a little longer than Stitch's, but a little shorter than Mele's. His ears were bat-like; they were slightly shorter than Mele's, yet slightly larger than Stitch's. They also had the slits in them like Stitch's ears had, only the slits in his ears were in different places than like Stitch's. His back spines were a little bit longer than Stitch's and were also specked with white dots. The pup's nose and claws were dark blue. His eyes were dark black with a slight blue-green tint (even though his eyes couldn't be seen yet.) And last, the pup's chest fur was kind of messed up and extra fuzzy.

The tiny pup was just adorable.

"What are you going to name him?" asked Lilo.

"Remember that cloud we saw right before you went in labor?" Stitch asked Mele.

Mele nodded and smiled. "I think it was from heaven."

"Aolani," Nani said.

Mele's ears raised and she looked at Nani. "What?"

"Aolani. It means 'cloud from heaven'." Nani repeated.

"It's wonderful." Mele said and hugged their tiny pup. "Aolani; my little cloud from heaven."

* * *

Nani, Lilo, Stitch, Mele, and Aolani sat together in the hammock. It was night. Mele was holding Aolani close as he snuggled to her. He was only about 30 minutes old now. 

Nani hugged Lilo, Stitch, and Mele. She began to sing as the cool Hawaiian breeze blew them gently.

"Aloha-oe, aloha-oe, ikeona ona noho ikanipo  
One fond embrace ahoea ea  
Until we meet again."

* * *

THE END! YAY! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY! R&R! AND REMEMBER TO TELL ME IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL!

Special Thanks to Piewolvesandsuch for helping me out with the title of this chap!


End file.
